powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Aether
Power Rangers Aether is a fanfiction series created by Psychic-Echo. The series is not based upon any existing canon or fanon Super Sentai Series. The events of the series are set in the year 2028, and in the cities of Angel Grove and Stone Canyon, and contain cameos and references to past canon Power Rangers series. The series can be read on AO3 and FF.Net (Warning! This page contains information for a story which is still currently in development; and contains, spoilers and information for characters, etc. which appear only in currently unpublished chapters, information is subject to change.) Plot 20 Millennia ago, a Powerful Demon King named Briezora and his Demon Generals established a fortress on unihabited land on Earth. Having broken through the Barrier which closed off the Zenith (Light) and Nadir (Dark) Realms of the world of Elysia from each other and the rest of the universe, King Breizora seeks to envelop the Earth in the dark spiritual energy of the Nadir Aether. He thought to be sealed away by the sacrifice of a group of warriors calling themselves the Zenith Elysian Order . Eight warriors from Elysia; each with the ability to call upon the mystical Eidolons of the Zenith Aether Realm; Ancient beings guarding the barriers of the the Elysian Aether Realms. The warriors wielded a Crystal of tremendous power: The Zenith Aether Crystal . Upon their final battle with the Demon King, the Crystal shattered and it's pieces were scattered all over Earth. A piece of the Aether Crystal lay dormant inside of the buried ruins of Briezora's fortress. Unnoticed for centuries, even as Zordon of Eltar appeared on Earth and established his Command Center miles above the buried ruins. It would not be discovered until 2018 AD. The Crystal fragment was found as alliance of Power Rangers and beings from across the galaxy known as the United Alliance of Heroes began research and excavation of the Command Center's ruins, and establishing a new base of command and research. However, the Crystal was protected by a strong force-field. Ten years later, 2028, The United Alliance finds itself battling with King Aradon of the Machine Empire: The Rival of the since defeated King Mondo. Inside of King Aradon and his Generals are half the souls of King Briezora and his Demonic Generals; who seek to continue their mission, and break open the barrier between the worlds and unleash the nightmare of the Nadir Aether Realm upon Earth. Guided by the Soul of the former leader of the Zenith Elysian Order, and sworn Guardian of the Aether Temples of Light; Eight humans whom hold a piece of the shattered crystal are brought together and chosen to protect the Earth and the Zenith Aether Realm. With the ability of the Eidolons and the Zenith Aether Crystal these humans are able to transform into the Aether Rangers to battle against the Machine-Demon King and protect Earth from being destroyed. Characters Aether Rangers Main Article: Zenith Elysian Order '' Allies Zenith Elysian Order Eidolons ''Main Article: Eidolons '' United Alliance of Heroes ''Main Article: United Alliance of Heroes Alpha Divison *Jerome Stone (Director) *Willis McKenzie *Alice McKenzie *Amber McKenzie *Julia Skullovitch (Assistant Director) *Eugene Skullovitch Hexagon Division *Micah McKenzie *Matthew "Matt" Grey Starlight Division *Star Aura Rangers Parallel Division (Alternate Earth) *Remy DeLuca (Director) *Esper Rangers Silver Guardians Division *Silver Guardians: Sigma Squad Zeo Rangers Former Power Rangers Shōkan-shi Sentai Aurorangers Main Article: Shōkan-shi Sentai Auroranger Civillian / Non-Alliance *Faye Li - Lianjie's older sister. *Lianren Li - Harmony's husband (Human host to General Noh) *Ms. Appleby - Principal of Angel Grove High *Dr. Theodore Blaine - Lisa's father, Doctor at Angel Grove Hospital *Faith Bloom - Manager and owner of the Healing Springs Spa. *Aether Sages - Elysians whom protect and observe the Aether and it's crystals. **Isra **Asceneth **Auren **Rashid **Rykail **Xan Villians Main Article(s): Power Rangers Aether Villains Nadir Elysian Demons *Briezora *Nagreth Machine Empire *King Aradon *Queen Senphonea *Archerina *Gasket *Karmelody *Voltag *Kiloah Demon Machine Generals *Galexia *Acedia *Invidia *Avaritia *Noh *Heket *Xinia Mist-Machine Creatures *Metalliwisps *CyberShades *GigaShadows Arsenal Main Article: Power Rangers Aether Arsenal '' Transformation Devices *Aether Crystallizers (''w/Zenith Aether Crystal Fragment) ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Standard Weapons/ Devices *Communicator *Blaster (w/ energy charges) *Holo-Mirror- used as cloaking device. ''◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Zenith Aether Weapons ''Main Article: Power Rangers Aether Weapons '' * Guardian Staff ◆ * Aether Whip ◆ * Aether Ax ◆ * Aether Shield ◆ * Aether Bow ◆ * Aether Chakram ◆ * Aether Daggers ◆ * Aether Fans ◆ * Hunter Shuriken ◆ * Goddess Scepter ◆ * Crystal Lotus Canon ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Zords Eidolozords ''Main Article: Eidolons '' *Phoenix Eidolozord◆ *Pegasus Eidolozord◆ *Butterfly Eidolozord◆ *Bear Eidolozord◆ *Bull Eidolozord◆ *Sphinx Eidolozord◆ *Scorpion Eidolozord◆ *Peacock Eidolozord◆ *Frog Eidolozord ◆ Aether Soul Megazords ''Main Article: Aether Soul Megazord '' *Shining Guardian Soul ◆◆◆◆◆ *Shadow Hunter Soul ◆◆◆◆◆ *Aether Soul Infinite ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Episodes 'Related': List of Power Rangers Aether Episodes/Arcs '' #Hero of Hope (07/16/17) #Officer and a Beauty (08/09/17) #Power Couple (09/06/17) #Indigo Empress (10/11/17) #Knight of the Infinite Aurora (11/13/17) #The Final Eidolon (07/11/19) #The Black Crystal (09/24/19) #Mirror, Mirror #Among the Aether (I) #Among the Aether (II) #Among the Aether (III) #Blue's Brothers #Fearless Fashion #Father-Daughter Day #Relaxing Grip #Set in Stone Canyon #What's Stomata? #Teacher's Guardian #Hunting the Hunter #Aether and Aurora (I) #Aether and Aurora (II) #Goddess with the Crystal Soul #Skull in the Game #Princess Power Ranger #Ranger in Danger #Zeo Ranger Rescue (I) #Zeo Ranger Rescue (II) #Zeo Ranger Rescue (III) #Zeo Ranger Rescue (IV) #Zeo Ranger Rescue (V) # Bull's Eye #The Ranger Between Spaces #Reckless Red #Float Like a Butterfly, Sting Like a Bee #Bear in Mind #Heir Arrival #Sweet Dreams #Karmelody Chameleon #Purple Protector #Poisonous Pink #Noh End #Devour Power #Two Princesses #Ghost in the Machine Queen #Hope in Doubt (I) #Hope in Doubt (II) #Hope in Doubt (III) #Heart of the Machine King #Shadow over Angel Grove #New Elysia (I) #New Elysia (II) #New Elysia (III) (Final) Trivia *Originally, the series was going to be based upon the Ninjetti Powers of the third Season of Power Rangers and include a green ranger, and follow the children of the Rangers, however this idea was scrapped and redeveloped after the first chapter was written. *Later development of the series Series was going to use a "Seven Wonders" motif, wherein the Black Ranger was going to be the "Gate Keeper" of the power, and lacking a White Ranger. **The idea was later side-lined with the introduction of the Eidolons, and the inclusion of the White Ranger. It was later adopted for the Esper Rangers team, but the Zords are planned to be used in this Series later. **The Gold Ranger was not included as a character until the first five chapters of the story had already been written and published. *The Machine Empire was decided to be used as the villains of the season, as King Aradon had been mentioned in Power Rangers Zeo as King Mondo's rival and Archerina's father, but never having actually been seen. *The introduction of the Rangers is staggered throughout the first several chapters, this was due to the author not wanting to add too many characters not getting enough focus in the first chapter. Instead after Chapter One, the Rangers are added to the team two at a time with the exception of the White, Red, and Black Rangers. *The team is Rainbow themed, with the exception of an Indigo Ranger being replaced by Pink. *The Series was originally going to be set primarily in Stone Canyon, as it was a location which had been introduced and mentioned in the Power Rangers canon, but had not been used as a location in any series. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Psychic-Echo